Une petite histoire de dragons
by Arakiell
Summary: je vous propose, ici, une petite histoire entre deux dragons...car j'en connais de toutes sortes...si, si...lisez... Je cite leurs noms, leurs particularités...bref, je m'y entends en dragons ! Foi d'Arakïell ! Alors je vous laisse découvrir ce petit texte. Bonne lecture !


Une petite

histoire de dragon…

J'ai toujours aimé les dragons…

Alors que je parcourrai le vaste territoire de La Terre du Milieu, je n'en remarquai qu'un seul : **_Smaug le doré_**. Terrible bête tapi sous la montagne d' ** _Erebor_** , ancien domaine des nains, lesquels avaient amassé d'énormes richesses et pris leurs petites jambes à leurs cous, face à l'invasion de ce terrible voleur. Cependant, je ne fus jamais en mesure de l'approcher tant on le disait féroce et intransigeant.

Ma préférence se porta, donc, vers d'autres endroits de mon imaginaire, où les monstres aux écailles luisantes, aimaient à se repaître de leurs douces existences, à l'ombre de leurs ancêtres.

La **_Dragonologie_** , science de l'étude de ces animaux, me paraissait, sans aucun doute, la plus gratifiante, mais…j'avoue que jamais je n'eus l'esprit cartésien exigé pour le domaine des sciences. Le rêve, l'extrapolation, les suppositions, les possibilités... paraissaient davantage me convenir.

J'abandonnai donc les mesures, les chiffres et les conclusions précises, pour me laisser porter par mes ressentis, mes observations, et mes sensations.

Très vite, je nouai quelques amitiés avec deux ou trois petits dragonnets, bien mignonnets…

Ce fut un début, mais non une fin, car ravis de se sentir, différemment admirés, ces charmantes petites bestioles, m'ouvrirent les frontières du vaste territoire où vieillissaient les dragons de légendes.

D'emblée, je réfutai le scepticisme de certains de mes pairs, et préférai fuir leurs considérations bien trop sectaires. Les dragons…j'en faisais mon affaire, un feu c'est tout ! Et comme le feu était l'une de leurs prédispositions, je me fis confectionner une armure bien spéciale afin de me protéger de certains spécimens à l'esprit farceurs.

Plus d'une fois, je failli griller comme une saucisse tant leurs joies de se conter à moi, accentuait l'emphase dont il s'était paré.

Je dû véritablement insister pour leur faire comprendre combien, un peu d'apaisement serait le bienvenu.

Bien des fois, je fus tentée d'en parler autour de moi, mais, l'on criait déjà à l'imposture, en me traitant d'illuminée, tant et si bien, que je finis par garder pour moi, tous mes secrets.

Finis de partager, de donner, d'offrir ou d'enseigner. Je laissai au monde des hommes la seule étude de leurs méfaits et préférait la compagnie de mes nouveaux amis.

Je fus acceptée d'emblée, et sans effort j'entrai dans leurs bonnes grâces.

Devant les nobles silhouettes de ces créatures vivantes des temps anciens, si loin qu'ils avaient été oubliés, je réappris à les connaitre. Riche de mon savoir, je mentionnai sur un carnet relié de cuir, tout ce qui me paraissait incroyable. J'en noircis des pages et des pages d'écriture pressée par tant de découvertes et de merveilles enfin soumise à mon regard…

Tout ce qui fut consigné, fut conservé et caché ! Rien ne filtra pas plus que ce que moi, pauvre être humain désuet mais fantasque, j'avais décidé de donner.

Au début, l'on se méfia pas mal de moi parmi la population de dragons !

Qu'est-ce qu'une insignifiante petite chose, venait-elle donc chercher parmi tous ces géants ? Hum ?

Mais je gagnai, peu à peu, à coups d'énigmes alléchantes, de sourires timides, de paroles bien nées…leurs confiances et leurs amitiés.

Vous pensez que tout ça n'est que faribole ? Pensez-le s'il vous plaît de le croire, pour les autres, je m'en vais vous conter une petite histoire de dragon qui, dans mon cœur, se logea avec tendresse.

Des dragons…il y en a de toutes sortes, de toutes les appellations possibles.

Commençons par les **_Dragons des zones forestières_** , qui, comme leurs noms l'indiquent, vivent dans des régions humides et boisées.

Les **_Knuckers_** , ont un sacré appétit de verdure, au point que la forêt ne doive sans cesse se renouveler ! Mais s'ils sont herbivores, ils n'en sont pas moins dévoreurs de curiosités. Je vais souvent leurs lire des manuels scientifiques. Ils adorent apprendre. Allez comprendre !

Il faut les voir s'aligner, tels des écoliers, en rang bien serrés, prêter leurs attentions aux méticuleuses leçons que je leurs donne. Dans cette classe en plein air, pas un seul cancre ! Tous mériteraient le tableau d'honneur ! C'est dire !

Les **_Dragons Marsupiaux_** , se déplacent avec armes et bagages et petitous bien nichés au fond des poches bien chaudes où ils finissent de se développer avant de se décider à montrer le bout de leurs nez.

Une fois, je fis une demande spéciale à l'une d'elles…elle me fixa droit dans les yeux, d'un air malicieux et m'enjoignit, à grimper dans la poche des petits. Quelle merveille de se sentir protégée dans un cocon si léger. Mais les divers bonds, dont elle me fit l'honneur eurent tôt fait raison, de mes nausées et mal au cœur… il me fallut bien des heures, pour me remettre à l'heure…c'est dire !

Les **_Dragons des prairies et steppes_** , sont très nombreux et très famille. Frères, sœurs, cousins, cousines, oncles, tantes…de véritables clan unis, batifolant sur les herbes tendres et savoureuses.

Sur les vastes pâturages s'ébattent les **_Dragons serpents_** , dont la vélocité est incroyable ! Ils coursent les moutons sauvages sans la moindre difficulté. Hélas, les soirs de pleine lune, les bêlements des mammifères peu chanceux, accompagnent les grognements de ces terribles chasseurs ! Autant vous dire que, dans ces cas-là, je reste bien à l'abri, au loin, en soupirant pour ces pauvres pelottes de laines sacrifiées sur l'autel de la faim.

Les **_Amphiptères américains_** , je vous le donne en mille…chasse le bison, de préférence bien cornu et bien belliqueux. Une victoire trop facile ne les intéresse point ! C'est ainsi !

Pour éviter les coups de cornes intempestifs, je me pare de mon armure à double paroi. J'ai prévu large et costaud, c'est préférable ! Néanmoins je fus, un jour, victime d'un coup de traître, placé en un endroit qui m'obligea à demeurer debout pendant un certain temps. C'est vous dire !

Viennent ensuite les **_Dragons des déserts et des savanes_**.

Il n'en existe qu'une seule famille **_: la Vouivre_**. Elle est spéciale celle-ci ! Bipède, elle aime parfois imiter ma démarche d'humaine. En taille, elle est assez…haute. Elle dépasse et de très loin pas mal de ses collègues. Même la plus grande échelle dont je dispose, ne suffit pas à approcher son poitrail. Elle doit alors se pencher vers moi, ce qui lui occasionne un mal de dos effroyable. Je m'en veux toujours de les indisposer ainsi, mais elles insistent pour se mettre à ma hauteur. Seraient-elles emplies de belles manières ? Hum ? Peut-être…pourquoi pas. J'aime à le penser en tous cas !

La Vouivre est parfois nostalgique, mélancolique. Elle aime les chansons tristes et verse souvent une larme à la gloire de la poésie dont je l'abreuve sans cesse. Je l'aime bien, et elle me le rend bien, tant et si bien, que nous finissons par nous faire beaucoup de bien, en nous confiant nos joies, nos peines et nos chagrins.

Dans les régions montagneuses, s'ébattent, joyeusement, **_les Dragons Européens_** , **_Asiatiques_** et **_Tibétains_**.

Cela sent le voyage…n'est-il pas ?

Comme son nom l'indique, il se trouve dans les montagnes d' ** _Europe_** où il se cache des skieurs, petites bestioles proliférantes sur les versants enneigés. Comme ils n'aiment pas le froid, ils restent confinés à l'intérieur de leurs cavernes l'hiver et ne sortent qu'en été. Les randonneurs de la belle saison, n'en ont jamais croisés. Savez-vous pourquoi ?

C'est tout simple, ils sont amis avec les loups et les ours, si bien que dès qu'un humain pointe le bout de son nez, l'ours grogne, le loup hurle et le dragon se cache !

Inutile d'en chercher un, il n'aime pas la compagnie des bipèdes et rien ne le fera changer d'avis qu'on se le dise !

J'ai bien essayé. Bonbons, gâteaux, viande séchée, babioles et colifichets…il a tout gardé sans me remercier ! Quel impoli ! Ceci étant dit, je n'ai pas cherché à en faire plus car il s'est montré bien irritable, mais je ne désespère pas.

Le **_Dragon Asiatique_** , comme son nom l'indique, vit en **_Asie_**. Jusqu'ici rien de sensationnel…sauf que, son aspect déroute…quelque peu !

Il possède de longues…très longues moustaches fines et recourbées à leurs bouts. Bien des fois je me suis pris les pieds dans ces cordages bien lissés !

Mais il ne m'en a pas voulu. Il est doux, patient, rieur, et ses cornes de bois, m'aide parfois, à me gratter le dos, mais en douceur car il connait sa force. L'on dit qu'il a le pouvoir d'influer sur la pluie, les orages, l'eau en général. Mieux vaut éviter ses colères !

Il vous tombe alors, sur la tête, bien plus qu'une ondée. Un véritable déluge suivit parfois d'inondations si l'on ne prend pas garde de remonter le bas de son pantalon. Mais ses courroux sont rares, car au fond…pourquoi se quereller quand la vie offre tant de bienfaits ?

Il faut grimper bien haut, pour apercevoir la star des montagnes **_tibétaines_**. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas le rater puisqu'il est rouge ! Un rouge d'une flamboyance… et représentatif d'une certaine idée du bonheur et de la chance, comme de la passion amoureuse…ah oui, quand il aime, il aime pour de bon celui-là !

Son amoureuse l'a bien compris et en joue parfois pour se faire offrir des parures de choix car elles sont très gourmandes en pierres précieuses et bijoux de qualités.

L'on dit qu'il porte chance…enfin…si l'on peut appeler chance, le fait de rester en vie après être tombé, nez à nez, devant lui.

Mais parfois, il est si amoureux, qu'il nous permet de vivre et de nous laisser repartir sans réfléchir. Dans ces cas-là, mieux vaut courir vitre, car il a souvent tendance à changer d'avis et courser ceux qu'ils avaient épargné.

J'en ai approché un et j'en garde un très bon souvenir. Heureusement pour ma vie, il était amoureux fou et ne pensait qu'à me chanter les louanges de sa promise ce qui me laissait le temps de lui poser une ou deux questions avant de le laisser continuer à délivrer sa prose et prendre mes jambes à mon cou pour me sauver.

Dans les zones arctiques, vit le **_Dragon des glaces_**.

Brrr…bien se couvrir avant de trouver son habitat, car il vous faudra en faire des pas, et des pas et surtout éviter le trépas, car le froid endort et nous conduit, malheureusement à la mort !

En ce qui me concerne, j'avais tout prévu !

Trois pulls, deux pantalons, cinq paires de chaussettes, deux anoraks, des bottes fourrés en peau de yack et des moufles de mouflon doré ! Nom de nom !

Je marchai avec beaucoup de difficulté. Je roulai même parfois lorsque le blizzard me faisait tomber !

Comme les scarabées, il me fallait, à chaque fois, un temps infini pour retrouver ma dignité de bipède. Une fois, je restai un temps infini à gigoter sur le dos, tant je me dépêtrai mal de mes oripeaux enfilés les uns sur les autres et bloquant tous mes gestes.

J'entendis alors, un rire caverneux qui me fit stopper tout net, mes mouvements désespérés.

Ce fut à terre, les quatre membres gigotant et mes yeux écarquillés, qu'il me trouva. La honte !

Au bout de dix minutes à s'esclaffer…le gredin…il consentit, enfin, à me pousser du bout de son museau, gueule, babine…que sais-je…afin de me redresser.

Par chance, le vent s'était calmé et je pu demeurer en station debout.

Il me décrivit sa vie, faite de longues, longues, longues marches pour demeurer, toute l'année, dans un froid hivernal. De l' ** _Arctique_** en **_Antarctique_** …les kilomètres ne lui faisaient pas peur. Et pour activer le trajet qui le sépare des deux pôles, il vole, vole, et vole, mais la nuit, car le jour, il y a des avions, partout !

L'humanité s'est tellement développée, qu'elle a envahi son territoire céleste !

La nuit, on l'a souvent comparé à des ovnis…

Il est sombre comme animal…pas la couleur, je vous rassure. Oh non…pour ça, il est d'un blanc immaculé, au point où quelquefois où il fermât ses yeux, je ne le distinguai plus de la neige environnante. Il fallut que je siffle pour qu'il se montre à moi à nouveau. Mais…allez siffler par moins trente ! Pas facile ! Depuis, je m'emmène un sifflet. C'est plus pratique…non ?

Aussi blanc qu'est son apparence, noire est son âme. Il broie souvent ses regrets et remords et bien que je tentai, plusieurs fois, de lui faire remonter la pente glissante de ses pensées, il n'y parvint jamais. Au fond, c'est peut-être sa condition de dépressif qui lui fait sortir ses griffes. Aussi je prends mes jambes à mon cou, quand je devine qu'il se rebiffe.

Le dernier dragon est un Amphiptère mexicain **_Ay caramba !_**

Extrêmement rapide, et farceur, mieux vaut s'armer d'une bonne dose de patience car il n'a de cesse de parler, parler, et encore parler, à tel point que je ne me souviens jamais de quoi je suis venue discuter.

Il arpente aussi bien le vaste désert de **_Sonora_** , que les Hauts plateaux coincés entre la **_Sierra Madre Occidentale_** et la **_Sierra Madre Orientale_**.

Sa semelle de corne lui permet de supporter les différences de températures et plus d'une fois, il me porta sur l'une de ses ailes afin de m'éviter de me brûler la plante des pieds. Ce jour-là, j'avais eu la bêtise de porter des tongs ! Ce fut dire !

Il aime aussi chanter ce dragon-là ! Des airs endiablés où les sonorités de sa langue roulent comme les pierres tombent des pentes des montagnes.

A l'un d'eux j'ai offert une paire de maracas. Dire qu'il était heureux est un doux euphémisme. Ses amis ne me dirent point merci, car de ses nuits, il en fit des soirées festives ! C'est dire !

Mais je dis, je dis…tant et tant de choses qu'il me faut en venir à l'histoire que je vous propose.

Une petite vouivre…enfin, petite…c'est dire peu pour beaucoup, car en fait, elle mesurait bien sa condition de grand bipède… avait croisé mon chemin.

Tout à ma joie de me promener, j'entendis de longs sanglots, longs et monotones, faisant taire les chouettes, et les hiboux jaloux.

La lune pleine éclaira, alors, un bien triste tableau. La Vouivre, dont les sanglots remuaient les épaules, pleuraient à chaudes larmes. Intriguée, je m'approchai. Je n'avais pas mon échelle sur moi…c'est bête. Heureusement, elle s'accroupit sur l'herbe tendre et renifla en m'apercevant.

\- Oh…que vous arrive-t-il donc, belle petite…grande Vouivre si malheureuse ? questionnai-je en l'observant.

\- L'on s'est joué de moi, et l'on m'abandonna, trahie, abusée et malheureuse…me répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

J'en fus peinée. Comment parvenir à réconforter une dragonne enfermée dans un chagrin mal né ? Je m'approchai et lui tendit mon mouchoir…euh, après réflexion, je sortis mon drap de bain Il est toujours bon de conserver sur soi, une serviette pour essuyer la pluie, où les ondées friponnes qui ont l'outrecuidance de se déverser, de préférence, sur vos têtes non protégées.

Elle tenta de me sourire avant de se remettre à pleurer.

\- C'est l'un de vos soupirants qui s'est montré aussi imparfait ? murmurai-je doucement.

Elle remua sa grosse tête en reniflant sans cesse :

\- Ah ces mâles et leurs prédispositions à nous faire mal ! soupirai-je à mon tour.

Il fallait bien reconnaitre que ma déclaration, si courte fut-elle, n'était en rien, une galéjade car bien des féminins pouvaient s'enorgueillir d'acquiescer mes dires. Mais enfin, je ne leurs en voulus point et tentai de consoler ma petite grande Vouivre fort chagrinée.

Un pas lourd, et suspect, se fit entendre, non loin de là. Je laissai, temporairement, la malheureuse avec la somme de ses erreurs et partit voir ailleurs de quoi il s'agissait.

Je distinguai, Ô rareté…un Phénix, bien tristounet.

S'il ne fit pas partie de mes énumérations citées plus haut, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'un mythe que personne n'avait jamais vérifié.

A part quelques fossiles, rien ne fut mis à disposition des scientifiques de grand renom, car le Phénix, se voulait mystérieux et unique !

L'on disait de lui, qu'il renaissait de ses cendres…pour quelle cause se consumait-il ?

Ma question, posée à voix haute, obtint une réponse curieuse :

\- Pour l'amour…soupira une voix grave d'outre-tombe.

Diantre…il m'avait aperçu et répondu !

Je fis les présentations, avec tact et bon goût et il soupira en murmurant son nom. Oui, je sais que vous êtes le Phénix…des hôtes de ces bois ? demandai-je en souriant. Mais je m'excusai dans la foulée, d'avoir pensée à cette fable imaginée par un auteur inspiré.

Il me raconta ses malheurs. Ils rejoignirent, par un mauvais chemin, ceux de la Vouivre. L'amour et ses fâcheux destins venaient de nuire à ce dragon s'étant fait éconduire.

Depuis, il pleurait sa belle, lui qui lui chantait des ritournelles, en fut pour ses frais, elle était partie avec un freluquet !

Alors que je m'étais rapproché de lui, une grosse larme s'écoula de son œil doré et m'arrosa toute entière. J'avais offert ma serviette à la Vouivre…bien mal m'en avait pris. Comment allai-je me sécher ?

Alors que je tordais ma chevelure pour en faire écouler l'eau accumulée, il s'excusa, tout penaud, de m'avoir mouillé le dos, et la tête…alouette !

\- Ooooohhh…que je suis sot ! marmonna-t-il.

\- Mais non, mais non, le rassurai-je, c'est idiot, voire ballot, mais point sot.

Il tourna vers moi ses naseaux, et souffla bien fort, un air chaud qui, en un tour de main, me sécha toute entière. Mes cheveux tout ébouriffés, se dressaient sur ma tête comme les herbes hautes de la Savane après la saison des pluies. Je ressemblai plus à un porc et pic, qu'à une humaine. Epique !

J'aplatis, comme je pus, cette tignasse têtue, et m'approchai du Phénix attristé. Je frottai vigoureusement les écailles de sa joue, pour le faire sourire, mais il demeura malheureux comme les pierres.

Je décidai de rapprocher, la Vouivre avec Phénix afin de les lier, tous deux, dans leurs destins brisés.

J'appelai la mignonne, en douceur, pour ne point lui faire peur. En claudiquant, elle vint vers moi. Elle s'était écorchée une serre et souffrait de sa blessure qui enflait.

Le Phénix releva sa tête…renifla son parfum…vit son œil embué, et sa blessure mal soignée. Il en fut peiné. Ses yeux, vers le sol se sont baissés, alors que son cœur s'envolait vers les Cieux de la félicité. Cette petite chose, enfin petite pour lui, ne méritait pas de souffrir des manières d'un gougnafier, mal né, mal empoté et mal disposé à aimer.

Il prit alors, sous son aile sa nouvelle protégée. Après s'être présenté, il lui offrit aide et bienfaits :

\- Ma Demoiselle, puis-je alléger votre souffrance, par mon allégeance à votre destinée dont je prends le relai afin d'en soulager le poids de tous ses péchés…acceptez-vous un peu de ma chaleur dispensée au vent quand elle ne demande qu'à réchauffer un cœur. Je me meurs si je ne puis provoquer le bonheur…

Eblouie, impressionnée…la petite grande Vouivre, leva vers lui, ses yeux brillants d'une admiration sans nom :

\- Me ferez-vous pleurer comme celui qui me promit, monts et merveilles et me prit plus qu'il ne m'offrit, puisque la veille, je lui disais encore combien ma vie sans lui, serait bien dégarnie ?

Le Phénix se redressa enfin et retrouva belle allure. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'un peu de cet orgueil qu'il avait perdu et murmura de sa voix grave à l'ingénue :

\- Nous avons tout notre temps, pour nous découvrir, nous adoucir, et laisser libre court à nos désirs. Puis-je vous déclamer un peu de cette poésie, que vos yeux ambrés, ont déclenché en mon être impressionné ?

\- Faite, faite donc mon ami…répondit-elle en battant des cils. Consolons-nous de belles paroles, et peut-être que le temps bienfaisant, apposera un baume sur nos blessures piquantes.

Du baume, j'en portai tout un sceau qu'il me fallut chercher sous ma tente que j'avais dressé non loin de là, tout comme un drap de coton blanc, que je défis devant moi, patiemment. Et pendant que le Phénix déclamait sa prose en osmose avec toutes les belles choses qu'il promettait de prodiguer, je soignai la serre enflammée de la petite grande Vouivre non moins intéressée par les paroles dont il l'abreuvait.

A pas de loup, aussi doux que des pas d'anges, je m'effaçai et les laissaient s'enflammer l'un pour l'autre à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

J'appris, plus tard, qu'un nouveau Phénix était né des cendres d'un passé, désormais oublié, et comptait fleurette à la petite grande Vouivre bien gentillette.

Vous ne me croyez pas…n'est-ce pas, quand je vous conte tout cela ?

Je vous comprends…et pourtant, l'amour existe même chez les dragons. Si les humains en sont capables, pourquoi pas ces créatures-là ? Hum ?

Allons, allons…pour une fois…que l'on me croit et toutes les prochaines fois, vous disposerez de mes contes bien racontés de la façon dont vous voudrez, mais pour celui-ci…il m'importait que, jusqu'à votre cœur, il se fraye un petit chemin qui parfois, porte le doux nom de…Candeur.

 _Arakïell_


End file.
